


What's Your Handshake?

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	What's Your Handshake?

好疼啊……  
罗伊斯的眼泪顿时全都出来了。  
莱万没料到他会就这么不管不顾地一屁股坐下来，顿时也有点傻眼。  
尤其是罗伊斯后面因为根本没做扩张而紧致得很，夹得他也很不好过。  
当然更要命的是，在剧烈的疼痛下，罗伊斯终于意识到这并不是一个梦。  
他虽然眼泪流得满脸都是，又因为疼痛动也不是，不动也不是，但是却始终不忘自清醒过来的那一刻起，就用固执的眼神直直地盯着莱万。  
下唇咬得发白，他却一句话都不说。  
莱万扶住他抖得不行的腰身和大腿，轻轻地抚摸着，缓解他的疼痛，“疼吗？”  
罗伊斯还是一句话都不说。  
莱万叹了口气，咬了咬牙就着这个姿势直接翻身，将罗伊斯压在了身下。  
动作的转换，使莱万埋在他身体里的凶器狠狠地碾动了一圈儿，疼得罗伊斯浑身发抖，却还是不肯呼痛。  
莱万心疼地去吻他的唇，却被罗伊斯避开。  
“乖，Marco，一会儿就不疼了。”  
罗伊斯愣了愣，撇开脸，好一会儿终于又开口了，却意有所指：“会一直疼的。”  
他的鼻音好重。  
莱万在他的脸上轻轻吻了吻，用手轻轻揉着他的金发，“是我不好，每次都弄疼你。”  
罗伊斯觉得眼里有雾气，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，又重复了一遍最开始的时候那个问题：“你怎么来了？”  
莱万摸了摸他因为疼痛而汗湿的脸颊，“我收到了你的讯息，就像疯了一样想见你……”  
“Marco……”他和他额头相抵，“这么久了，这是你第一次主动联系我……我曾以为，我们这一生就只能这样了。”  
“你怎么还留着那个号码呀？真傻……”  
“那我还留着你家里的钥匙，是不是更傻？”  
“是我傻，我都没向你把钥匙要回来……”  
“嗯，你也是个小傻子。”  
罗伊斯抽了抽鼻子，“那你现在还给我。”  
“我不还。”莱万说，俯下身子去吻他，“这辈子都不还。”  
“你起来……”罗伊斯推他，躲避着他的亲吻，声音软糯糯的，听上去却让人难过得要死，“我们都分开了。”  
“可是我一刻都没停下来过爱你。”莱万很认真、也很紧张地看着他说，“重新在一起，行吗？”  
“不行。”罗伊斯说，可是手却将人抱紧了，“哪有人会在这种时候说这种话呀……”  
莱万和他上半身赤裸着紧密相贴着，彼此间心跳如鼓，宛如第一次拥抱的时候那样。  
莱万亲了亲他的下巴，用手掌固定住罗伊斯的腰身，缓缓将自己从他身体里退出去：“那我们不做——我本来也不是只想来和你做爱的。我们好好谈谈，行么？”  
然而罗伊斯却没让他完全退出去。小火箭用双腿缠住了他的腰身，将脸埋进他的颈窝，闷声闷气地说：“别出去，做完。”  
莱万深深地吸了一口气，努力平复自己的欲望——饶是他定力再强，也架不住身下的人这么开口，于是阴茎又不受控制地埋在罗伊斯体内跳了跳。  
罗伊斯这下没来得及抑制那溢出口去的呼痛。  
那不是夹带欢愉的吟哦，而是纯粹的疼痛。  
这也让莱万清醒了不少，坚定地从他身体里面退了出去。  
罗伊斯用带着水雾的眼睛看他，不知道是因为疼痛还是委屈，他的眼角红红的。  
莱万侧身打开了床头灯。  
昏黄的灯光将黑夜里的一切照亮。  
仿佛是藏在暗夜里的秘密被发现，罗伊斯不再去看他，而是将自己的脑袋闷在了被子里。  
莱万觉得好笑又心疼，隔着脖子揉弄了他几下，接着便一层层地拉开床头柜，一边问他：“药放到哪里了？”  
“什么药？”  
“涂下面的药。”莱万说，“你刚才那么坐下去，下面肯定受伤了。”  
“没有受伤。”罗伊斯闷闷地说，“而且没有药，你别找了。”  
然后他顿了顿，接着加强可信度地又添了一句：“我早扔了。”  
莱万愣了愣，叹了口气，又翻身回来，不顾罗伊斯微弱的挣扎将他下身的被子掀开，然后分开他修长的两条腿。  
“你干嘛呀？”罗伊斯将自己的脑袋从被窝里解放出来，微微抬起上身不满地瞪他。  
然而不等他再说些什么，便在莱万将舌头探进他身体的瞬间塌了腰，无力地跌回了床上。  
“混蛋……”他带着哭腔抓住了波兰人的黑发，“出去……”  
莱万却充耳不闻，用双手强硬地分开身下人的大腿，舌尖一再舔弄过他红肿的穴口。  
“呜，啊——”罗伊斯在莱万舌尖的戳刺下很快就溃不成军。他将手背盖在眼睛上，感觉到快感不受控制地从下腹开始堆积。  
“停，停下来——”在莱万的舌头轻轻擦过他的敏感点的时候，罗伊斯抓紧了他的头发，强制他停了下来——“不是、不是说要谈谈么？”  
莱万当真就这么停了下来，在他两条大腿内侧各留下一个吻后便又躺回到他的身边。  
罗伊斯失神了一会儿，小口小口地喘息着，莱万也不急，侧躺在他旁边虚虚地环抱着他。  
罗伊斯好不容易平复了心跳，转头看到莱万气定神闲地看着自己，突然不知道是生气、恼怒、还是委屈。  
他不服气地将手探下去，就这么直接握住了莱万的硬挺——波兰人和他此时一样滚烫而坚挺的性器突然让罗伊斯又心情大好。  
搞什么嘛……表面上装得淡定的样子……  
罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，握住小莱万的手上下撸动了两下，如愿听见了波兰人的闷哼。  
他的心跳又快了起来，莱万看向他的眼睛深情而专注，里面像是翻滚着滔天的巨浪，一点点将他吞噬。  
这样的目光他再熟悉不过了。  
他见过太多太多次——在黄黑色旗帜翻动的威斯特法伦球场中，在空无一人的更衣室里，在这个他们翻滚过不知道多少次的床上。  
罗伊斯不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，喉结滚动，让莱万看向他的目光变得更加炙热起来。  
他的指腹不经意划过莱万的马眼。  
莱万握住了他的手，声音低沉而喑哑：“Marco，你要是再乱动的话，我们可就谈不了话了。”  
罗伊斯松开了他的阴茎，将手从他的手里挣脱了出来，目不转睛地盯着莱万看了足足有一分钟。  
然后他就那样用手双手捧住前队友微微冒出胡渣的脸，不顾一切般吻上了去——“那就做完再谈。”

莱万很快便反客为主，扣住罗伊斯的后脑，将这个吻彻底点燃。  
可是还不够。  
火热的纠缠着的舌头，吸吮得滚烫的唇瓣儿，都不够。  
莱万将吻胡乱地印在罗伊斯的脸上、颈侧、喉结、锁骨，金发的男人只觉得他嘴唇落下的地方仿佛火焰燃起一般，让自己浑身上下无一处不滚烫。  
“Lewy……”罗伊斯哽咽着喊他，同时将手放在他的后腰上，将他更紧密地贴向自己。  
莱万气喘着暂时中断了这个吻，一手抚摸着他的金发，一手轻轻摩擦着他早已被吻红了的薄唇。  
“Marco，润滑剂和套子在哪儿？”  
罗伊斯垂下了眼睛，抓住了莱万放在自己唇边的手，含进去了两根他的手指，轻轻舔弄着——“不需要。”  
“乖。”莱万一边用手指戏弄着罗伊斯柔软的唇舌，一边轻声哄他：“我怕弄疼你。”  
罗伊斯用湿漉漉的眼睛看了他一眼，然后用自己的牙齿轻轻咬了一下莱万的手指，居然微微红了脸：“我这里没有，分手的时候我就全扔了。”  
莱万先是愣了一会，随即在罗伊斯有些躲闪的羞赧眼光中瞬间明白过来他语句里的含义——那一刹那他除了更加疯狂地亲他之外，什么都不想做。  
“我也没有。”他含住罗伊斯通红的耳垂，时而重时而轻地吮吸着，热热的呼气随着他仿佛承诺一般的话语传进了罗伊斯的耳朵里——“除了你，我也一直没有过别人。”  
“谁、谁关心你这个呀？”德国人犹自嘴硬，然而声音里却带着更加浓重的鼻音。  
莱万也不再逗弄他，专心地将手指在他口腔里温柔地搅动，随着他唇舌共舞。

“可以了……”罗伊斯吐出莱万的手指，侧过头将枕头的一半折了过来挡在脸上，“你、你自己看着办吧。”  
莱万觉得他可爱得不行，又追着去吻他，罗伊斯却死活不愿把脸从枕头里抬起来。莱万也就不勉强他，继而转攻他裸露在外的胸前的两点。  
粉色的两点还不等他触碰，就早已在方才的亲吻和拥抱间立了起来，像两朵未开苞的红梅，点缀在他白皙的胸脯上。  
莱万看着便觉得口干舌燥，于是一刻也不愿意多等地俯身下去含住了罗伊斯一边的乳珠。  
“啊——”本来做好穴口被扩张准备的小金毛，没有料想波兰人会狡猾地先对他的前胸发起“进攻”。  
虽说男人的胸部不如女人那般敏感，然而在莱万温柔的舔弄、啃食、吮吸下，罗伊斯只感到全身一阵一阵的酥麻，他硬了不知道有多久的前端忍受不了般跳了两下，吐出了晶莹的前液。  
罗伊斯难耐地伸手握住了自己的性器，然而还没等撸动两下，便被莱万强硬地将手打掉。  
他红着眼睛想要和不给他个痛快的波兰人理论，却在下一秒被对方用两根手指狠狠地贯穿。  
罗伊斯情不自禁地发出似是难受，又似是欢愉的鼻音，勾人得要死。  
莱万的两只手指强势地撑开了他的甬道，抚平了褶皱，直直地戳向他的敏感点。  
被戳中敏感点的那一瞬间，罗伊斯全身不由自主地发抖，像是脱离了水面的鱼一般，都忘记了呼吸。  
“呜——难受。”  
“哪里难受？”  
“里面……啊，呼。”  
“怎么难受了，嗯？”莱万感受到罗伊斯因为情动已经开始分泌出的肠液，便又插入了一根手指，在他的甬道里搅弄。  
“进来，你进来。”罗伊斯红着脸催他。  
莱万却坏心眼地逗他：“我现在不就在你里面，嗯？”  
说话间，他又用手指稳准狠地戳向罗伊斯那最要命的一点，让小火箭带着哭腔惊叫着喊出他的名字。  
“我不要手。”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，一副要扯开嗓子哭出来的样子，“莱万多夫斯基，你要是不进来，就永远不要进来好了！”  
你看，他总是用这招，气势汹汹的，其实奶得要死，他自以为声音可有气势了，可是落在自己的耳朵里，却可爱得不行，让人邪欲横生。  
可是莱万偏偏就吃他这一条，这么多年了，就只吃他这一套。  
行动力极强的波兰中锋没让他再多等一刻，飞速地抽出自己的手指，一边用自己的亲吻堵住他还想喋喋不休的嘴巴，一边扶住自己的性器，没给他任何适应时间地长驱直入，深深地插入了他甬道的最里面。  
“呜！”罗伊斯眼泪被生生地逼了出来，“你退出去一点！太涨了。”  
都快三十岁的人了，眼泪出来的时候却还像个小孩子一样，看着直让人心疼。  
莱万一边吻去他的眼泪，一边用双手分开他的臀瓣儿轻轻向里面顶弄。  
“都吃进去了，Marco。”莱万哄他，“你放松点儿，我慢慢动。”  
“那你慢点儿……”  
“好。”

……  
“呜呜呜，莱万多夫斯基你这个骗子！”罗伊斯在他大力的顶弄下，只感觉快感如同滔天的洪水般将自己淹没。  
他的穴口奋力地吞吐着，随着波兰人的抽插翻出粉色的嫩肉。莱万对他的身体太了解了，几乎每一下都顶在他最敏感的地方，那滚烫的柱身在自己体内不讲道理地冲撞着，几乎要将他彻彻底底地操透。  
“Lewy！Lewy！太快了！”他胡乱地摇头，抓住了莱万撑在他身侧的手臂，“我受不了了，呜呜呜呜！”  
“你里面全是水。”莱万好听的低喘在他耳边响起，“我把你操透了，Marco。”  
“别说了！”罗伊斯原本缠在莱万腰上的双腿在他大开大合地操弄下掉了下来，又被莱万抓住脚踝放到了肩头。  
他的身体被打开得更加彻底，波兰人在他体内的横冲直闯，仿佛在用最原始的方式宣告着他的所属权。

“Marco，我的。”莱万将自己完全退了出去，然后紧接着更狠地完全没入，“你是我的。”  
罗伊斯觉得自己仿佛被抛入了云端一样，他其他的所有意识仿佛都已经不见了，唯一最清晰的感知，就是无尽的快感。  
“我不行了，不行了……”他用手环住莱万的脖子，想要抓住一个依凭，眼角的泪混入了他额边的汗，“我要来了，Lewy——啊！”  
高潮来临的时候，他一口咬在了莱万的肩膀上，射了自己一身。  
他的高潮来得如此猛烈，甬道不受控制地收缩痉挛，逼得莱万红了眼，握紧了他的小腿随着他甬道收缩的频率狠狠地往里操弄了几下，最后抵在罗伊斯的敏感点上尽数射给了他。

这一场性事，肉欲与爱欲纠缠得太深，两个人久久没有平复下来。  
罗伊斯几乎是下意识地将莱万的头抱在自己胸前，手指有一下没一下地梳理过他汗湿的黑发。  
等慢慢平复下来，罗伊斯才发觉出来不对劲儿，委屈地控诉莱万：“没戴套你就射在里面！”  
莱万将手放在他的小腹上揉了揉，“又不是第一次了……一会儿抱你去浴室清理。”  
罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，用膝盖顶了顶莱万：“那你先出去。”  
然而莱万不仅没有听话地出去，埋在他体内半软的性器倒还跳了跳。  
“再来一次吧，宝贝儿？”  
“不要！”德国人有些炸毛，“你给我出去！”

然而没过多久……  
“唔唔。Lewy，Lewy，慢一点。”罗伊斯被他吻得七荤八素的，“轻一点，我还没缓过来呢。”

当然，做到最后，当吃干抹净、心满意足的波兰人将已经昏昏沉沉，只会抱着他脖子哼哼唧唧的德国人抱到浴池里清理的时候，看着怀里的人眼底的黑眼圈不由得心疼。  
莱万有些后悔，他做得有些太过了，现在自然也舍不得将罗伊斯弄醒，和他继续谈两人之间的事情。  
于是只能认命地将两个人擦洗干净，然后把罗伊斯抱回到床上，忐忐忑忑地入睡了。

 

那第二天呢？  
第二天早上莱万醒来的时候，罗伊斯早已不在床上了。  
莱万揉了揉眼睛，看着自己身上被盖得严实的被子，露出了一个傻笑。

罗伊斯早上起床洗漱后，便捣鼓了沙拉来吃，自然也给他家里的“客人”准备了一份。  
莱万一边内心雀跃地吃着面前的沙拉，一边明目张胆地打量着罗伊斯——“Marco，Marco？我们谈一谈？”  
罗伊斯耳朵尖儿肉眼可见地红了，却还是死要面子：“我和你没什么可谈的。”  
“在一起吧？”  
“哼，钥匙就先不用还我了。”  
“接下来比赛比较秘密，可能得过一阵子才能再来找你了。”  
“哼，我会偶尔给你打个电话的。”  
“我爱你。”  
“哼，下次不许这么晚来了，折腾得这么晚，我都没睡好觉——要是影响了训练，又要被Lucien念叨。”  
“Marco？”  
“干嘛？”  
“我爱你。”  
“波兰人什么的最讨厌了——”罗伊斯低着头，用叉子在自己的碗里拨拉，“哦不，也不是所有波兰人，就你最讨厌，Łukasz明明人就很好。”  
“我爱你。”  
……  
多特蒙德的小火箭将叉子哗啦一扔，快步过来就那样抱住了他。  
莱万没错过他红了的眼眶。  
他也稳稳地抱住了他。  
“我爱你。”  
这次是他们一起说出来的。


End file.
